Obtain the legendary heart!
The Sentinels face Extinction due to this plague, and only the Titan's Heart can cure them. Find it and deliver it to them. Requirements *Complete the Mission Deliver the Letter to the Medium! *Explore as far as the Sentinel Village on B1 of the Golden Lair Quest Guide You cannot proceed any further past B1F of the Golden Lair until you have initiated this mission. Once you have done so, Kibagami challenges your party to a battle to prove your strength. Defeat him, and not only will he allow you passage further into the Golden Lair, but you also get the Twinfang Scroll, allowing you to set subclasses to your party members. Then, proceed past the uncharted exit in the Sentinel Village to the other side of B2F of the Golden Lair. There, your main goal is to maneuver to the large scale sitting in the center of the map. However, this large scale is also flanked by several smaller scales that you need to pick off one by one. Bring several Ice Stakes for this one. If two or more scales damage you at the same time due to you walking too close to them, they will push you back and prevent you from advancing, so you need to approach from the correct angle until you can stand next to the large scale without impunity. Circle around to the west side of the room (don't forget the shortcut), and then destroy the small scales there, which will expose the large scale. This will freeze over all water in the floor and deactivate the scales, allowing you to advance to the next flight of stairs beyond the ice. Once you reach there, a Vessel informs you that you have reached a dead end, and that there is another entrance in the northwest. Indeed, you are supposed to backtrack to the northwest corner of B1F, where a staircase is available should the floor also be frozen over. Head down that flight of stairs and proceed through the now-accessible northern half of B2F. Don't forget the flight of stairs in B6 and the shortcut to the Geomagnetic Pole that will make subsequent trips easier. At B3F, you will come across Kibagami. Like Wufan in the previous labyrinth, he can optionally join your party as a temporary 6th member for this floor. His strength may prove handy in defeating the Plated Chaser guarding the next room. Don't forget to investigate several secret passageways on the way, which will lead to hidden Chop points that provide Ice Stakes for the next main obstacle. Soon, you arrive at the boss room, housing the Boiling Lizard. It turns aggressively immediately and begins chasing the party. Start by heading up the west edge of the room, destroying small scales on the way. Lead the Lizard around the puddle so that it is behind you, then head to the door on the east edge of the room, and unlock the shortcut that leads back to the rest of the floor. From here, you need to pick off the scales on the north end of the room one at a time until the large scale can be destroyed. Use the puddle on the east end of the room as a point where you can lure the Boiling Lizard around - you only have enough maneuvering space to destroy 1 scale before you have to retreat and get the Lizard to reset its position, but eventually you will be able to reach the large scale to cool the room. This also weakens the Boiling Lizard enough for your party to reasonably challenge it. Defeat the Boiling Lizard, then inspect the pillar behind it to find the Titan's Heart. Return to the Sentinel Village and watch the cutscene that unfolds, then head back to town and report the mission's results. Rewards *'Item:' 10,000en, Battle Goblet (unlocks Bushi) *'Exp:' 15,000 per member *Bonus: Access to the Cloudy Stronghold, optionally recruit Kibagami into the guild. Related Quests *Deliver the Letter to the Medium! (Prequel) *Escort the Outland Count! (Sequel) Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Missions Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Quests